


Bernardo and the Wall

by chevalierene



Series: Takarazuka 500 Word Fills [2]
Category: All for One - Takarazuka Revue
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chevalierene/pseuds/chevalierene
Summary: Bernardo tries to win Louise's heart but has trouble even talking to her without being awkward.
Series: Takarazuka 500 Word Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747363
Kudos: 1
Collections: Guess the Author round Two





	Bernardo and the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Takarazuka prompt for maximum of 500 words using the phrase "Stay still"

Bernardo was  _ so _ close to getting Louise alone but every other time she had gotten away. He was determined to make her listen to him this time. And that scum d’Artagnan would  _ not _ get in his way.

He decided to write a letter. But he made it sound vague enough that she did not assume it was him right away. He slid it under her door and ran off to the place that he asked her to meet him. He sat on the bench by the fountain for hours. Still she did not show up to meet him. Claude, his right hand guard, found him weeping, his head face down in the grass.

“Captain? May I ask why you’re out here?”

“Louise.” Bernardo said into the ground.

“Ah, right.” Claude said. “I take it the last five times you’ve tried haven’t worked to get her alone?”

Bernardo sat up, brushing bits of grass from his clothes. “She keeps avoiding me. It’s that damn d’Artagnan getting in my way!”

“Have you tried asking her nicely and not being a creeper?” Claude suggested.

“What?” Bernardo stood up, looking at him confused.

“You keep pretending to hide from her or send her cryptic letters that she  _ knows _ are from you. Just approach her normally and give her a compliment.”

Bernardo considered this. “You may be onto something, Claude. The compliment is good. Girls like that sort of thing.”

“Y-yes…” Claude said. “Another thing would be for you to have a wall that you can lean up against. I hear that’s the latest trend.”

“A wall! Yes, of course!” Bernardo’s eyes lit up. “Claude, you’re a genius.”

The guard shrugged. “I do what I can.”

Later that evening after dinner Bernardo made a beeline for Louise after she excused herself.

Bernardo stood in front of her, one hand up against the wall.

“Hello, Louise.” He said in what he considered to be his most cheerful voice. It sounded more like he had caught a rabbit in a trap though.

“Oh, hi, Bernardo.” Louise said as she started to walk past him.

_ Shit! _ Bernardo thought. He quickly ran up ahead of her and did the same pose again, this time stretching an extended hand out to make it more of a challenge for her to pass him.

“Are you okay?” She asked him.

“I want to talk to you.” He said. “Please stay still and don’t leave.”

She sighed and crossed her arms. “What is it?”

He paused. He hadn’t gotten this far before. “Your…hair.”

She raised an eyebrow. “My hair?”

“It uh…looks washed.” He said awkwardly.

She looked at it and said, “Thanks, I guess.”

Before he could think of anything else to say she was already walking past him and turning the corner. He heaved a sigh. It was useless. He tried to use the wall but to no avail. He would have no choice but to settle this with a duel against d’Artagnan.


End file.
